


Daddy, Daddy Daddy Issues

by Horndog333



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Bottom!Danny, Episode Related, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Season 2 Episode 14 Spoilers, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:36:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horndog333/pseuds/Horndog333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Five-O Land, several people suffer from Daddy issues aside from one - Danny. Does Danny get rewarded?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy, Daddy Daddy Issues

**Author's Note:**

> After last night's episode, I had a thought about writing this. It'll be quick, short and unbeta'ed. Comments and Constructive Criticism appreciated.

"First, it was you with the Daddy issues, then Adam Noshimuri and finally Wo Fat!" Danny is looking at Steve, ranting on the way home from the hospital, hands flailing like crazy and raising his voice sarcastically. "Sheesh, Steven! Wouldn't this island be much safer and saner if you guys got some help! As I said before, Babe, I'll pay for yours, but I stop there. There's no way I am paying for Adam Noshimuri and Wo Fat's. My cop’s salary can only handle so much! Isn't there anyone on this pineapple infested island who doesn't have Daddy issues?"

Steve steals a quick glance at Danny, his steel blue eyes sparkling and staring at him through his long, beautiful lashes. "Yes, Danno. There is one person I know who doesn't have any Daddy issues. In fact, he's a fantastic dad and the ultimate good guy. Can you guess who?"

Danny scrunches up his face, thinks for a minute and draws a blank. "Babe, you care to share with the class who in the Hell you are talking about?"

Steve sighs. "For a detective, you’re not real smart, are you? In fact, you are out and outright clueless!"

Danny is frowning at Steve, taking offense at the comment. "Steven, I am indeed not clueless. I am a damn good detective and I resent your comment. Take it back or they'll be consequences. Perhaps, denying sexual favors?!” Danny raises his eyebrows, grins and gives him a wink.

Steve is half smirking and shaking his head at Danno as he confesses. "Babe? Danno? I mean you! I am talking about you, you ranting goof! You, the amazing dad with a heart of gold. You, the classy guy that puts aside resentments and helps his ex-wife give birth to another man's baby, and then send a photo to the guy who was stupid enough to leave his very pregnant wife for a business trip halfway around the world!" (Steve wonders if Danny’s ranting has finally rubbed off on him! That was a long confession!)

Steve has driven into the driveway of his home and turns to look at Danny straight in the eye. "You, Danno, are the most amazingly wonderful man I know. It's why I love you and want you forever." At that, Steve leans over, reaches around Danny neck and pulls him down into a soft, wet, tender kiss, leaving Danno dazed, amazed and aroused.

“Me, huh? Really?”

"Yes you, Danno. Really," Steve slowly runs his hands up and down Danny's back. He plants one more kiss on Danny - a bit harder and more urgent with Steve's tongue circling and sucking Danno's tongue. Steve suddenly lets go of Danny, leaving Danny breathless and wanting.  
"Hey, Super SEAL. Where are you going?"

Steve is walking around the car to open the door for Danny. He lends Danny his hand and pulls him out of the car. Steve turns Danny around to face him and puts his arms around Danny’s neck. "Danno, I think you deserve a reward for what you've done today. What you did for Rachel was a huge deal that most men would not even considered. Your heart is so huge and generous. It is what makes me love you so deeply. I think you deserve to receive some passionate love and tenderness that matches all that you gave of yourself today. With that, Steve places both of his strong hands on Danny's shoulders, spins him around and leads him into the house and up the stairs to their bedroom. Steve gently pushes Danny down on the bed and flips him over so Danny is on his back. "I want to give you pleasure in all the ways you love and deserve. I want to lick you all over, suck your cock and watch your ocean blue eyes roll up into your head in ecstasy. I want to look at your body, touching every inch of you before moving inside you," Steve says as he reaches for Danny's pants and boxers, pulling them off and throwing them to the floor. He then proceeds to carefully unbutton Danno's shirt and slip it off onto the floor. Steve climbs on top of Danno and stares for a moment at Danno's naked body. "Your body is beautiful, Danno. Let me make you feel good."  
Steve is kissing Danny along his neck, nibbling on his earlobe, making his way with gentle kisses down the stubble of Danny's cheek. He kisses Danny passionately, swirling his tongue around Danny's before kissing up along the stubble on his other cheek. Steve gives him soft gentle licks down his chest until he reaches Danny's left nipple. He takes it into his mouth, licking the tip then baring down on it sucking intensely.

Danny is moaning and mumbling, "Babe, that feels soooo good." He is bucking his hips up to meet Steve's hips, feeling the hardness of Steve’s cock pushing on his stomach. Danny is falling - lost in the feeling of Steve sucking him as his large hands run all over his body. Steve licks across his chest to suck on Danny’s right nipple. Danny begins to fidget impatiently and Steve takes Danny’s red, hard, throbbing cock into his hand, rubbing the tip of it already wet with pre-come. He gives it a firm squeeze and runs his hand down to the base.

“Babe. Please. Stop,” he pleads breathlessly, “You’ll make me come. I don’t want to come yet. I want you inside me now.”

Steve rolls over, pulls open the drawer and grabs the bottle of lube and a couple of condoms. “Danny, lift and spread your legs.”  
Danny lifts his legs high and spreads them as Steve licks around his opening. Danny shudders before Steve is gently sticking his tongue into his hole. Danny is bucking and trying to find the rhythm of Steve’s tongue so he can be tongue fucked. Danny finds it and starts bucking faster and harder. Steve pulls out his tongue. He smears three fingers on the tip of Danny’s cock to lube them with his pre-come and adds a little more from the bottle of lube. He places one finger slowly down the hole and finds he can slide it all the way to the back. He adds another finger and soon one more. “Danny is moaning, panting and babbling, “Steve, please fuck me now! Thrust your cock in me hard and fast!”

Steve obeys, rolls the condom onto his cock, lubes it up and slides his long, hard cock into Danny. Steve slides his cock in easily, pumping hard and fast into Danny’s hole. Danny’s eyes are dark and wild as his body writhes in pleasure. It’s not going to be much longer before Danny loses it and comes. Steve has lost all control and is pounding into Danny. “Babe! I-I can’t… hold...out…much…I’m com...,” Steve stutters, arching his back, biting his lower lip and coming inside Danny. As Steve continues to spasm and thrust slowly. Danny grabs himself, going over the edge and coming in a couple of quick strokes.  
Danny’s back is soaked in sweat as he lies on the bed. Semen is pooled up on his stomach and in his belly button as Steve is lying on top of him. They are literally glued to each other.

“I love you, Steven.”

“I love you, too, Danno. You are the perfect dad. Maybe someday we can have our own son.”

“I’d love that, Babe,” Danno answers sleepily as both of them hold each other and drift off to sleep.


End file.
